


A Chance Encounter

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Meet, M/M, sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Alistair and Cullen meet at a Redcliffe Castle ball





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a head cannon that they met as young Templars, might write that sometime.  
> Also The Inquisitor's pronouns are gender neutral so imagine whoever you want for them.  
> Also also i dont know anything about royal parties or how they work so i kinda imagined that it was similar to that one in Orlais (in wicked eyes and wicked hearts)

Leliana, Josephine, Cullen and the Inquisitor all turn their heads to the messenger that just barged into the war room "Redcliffe sends a message!" She huffs as she hands Cullen a rolled up scroll. Opening it reveals neat, elegant handwriting. Cullen reads it out, "Inquisition I humbly request your presence at Redcliffe castle for a festive ball, Signed King Alistair Theirin" Cullen groans immediately upon finishing it "No, no way"

"I think it would be an excellent way for the Inquisition to formally meet King Alistair" Leliana pipes up, Josephine nods in agreement "Oh absolutely!"

They all look to the Inquisitor for an answer, Josephine and Leliana have hope. Cullen has despair.

"Sure" the Inquisitor says, Josephine and Leliana shout in joy, Cullen groans in disappointment.

 

* * *

 

They arrive on horseback to a cheerful crowd. Dismounting in the courtyard they walk through the garden where some guests mingle then up the stairs leading to the front of the castle. Inside buzzes with energy. Leliana, Josephine, Cullen and the Inquisitor all stay closely together until they reach the ballroom. A servant greets them with a frantic look "Apologies Inquisition but my lord Alistair has yet to come down, some last minute things to attend to but he shall be here shortly!"

"That is fine" Josephine speaks up for them. The servant nods, bows then leaves. "Well I guess we mingle as we wait" Leliana says cheerily, locking her arm into Josephine's and dragging her off. "Well I guess-" the Inquisitor says before some nobles come up "Inquisitor we must speak with you!" The Inquisitor gives Cullen a sheepish smile, Cullen gives them a dismissive wave as they are dragged away. Immediately, like a dam had been broken, a bunch of noble girls swarm him.

"Cullen!"

"Commander!"

They speak over each other as they pull him to the side. He smiles awkwardly as he tries to answer their questions.

"Cullen! I'm just dying to know"

"Commander!"

"Commander I must know!"

"You're so handsome!"

"Commander we have to dance!"

"You have to walk with me in the gardens!"

"Are you taken?"

Their questions overlap and Cullen's feeling overwhelmed as he tries to say something, anything.

"Lords and Ladies of Fereldan!" A loud voice quiets everyone, and everyone turns their heads toward the source. A finely dressed man stands towards the back of the ball room. A door behind him indicates the rest of the castle. "May I present to you King Alistair Theirin" It's like everything's moving in slow motion. King Alistair opens the doors behind the announcer man dressed in Kingly attire and Cullen can't help but stare. "King Alistair may I introduce to you the Inquisition" The Inquisitor follows Josephine to the lower platform. Leliana passes by before whispering out "Cullen!" It doesn't get his attention. She follows his gaze and finds him staring fixated on Alistair. She smirks and stores that information away before calling out to him again, only a little louder "Cullen!" That gets his attention, he whips his head to the sound of Leliana's voice. He shakes his head as he joins her. They walk down to where the Inquisitor and Josephine are. "The Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste!" The Inquisitor walks towards Alistair first "And their advisers Lady Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial Court. Veteran of the Fifth Blight" Leliana follows suit "Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva City, Ambassador of the Inquisition" Josephine walks up "And Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath. Commander of the forces of the Inquisition. Former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall" Cullen follows just after. It only takes less than a minute for everyone to come to a halt at the base of the stairs. "Good evening Inquisition, we humbly welcome you here at Redcliffe castle" Alistair speaks, nervousness is clear in his eyes, his fidgetiness only clear to those, like Leliana and Cullen, with trained eyes. Alistair nods to the Inquisition then the guests before dispersing off to the banquet table. "Is he always like this?" The Inquisitor asks,

Josephine nods "He did not grow up in the castle so he's still learning some finer things"

Leliana whispers to Josephine who smiles and grins, nodding eagerly. Cullen has never liked that look. Josephine turns to the Inquisitor "Well! Time to mingle about a bit, yes?" Before they could reply Leliana whisks her off.

"That's never a good sign" Cullen says, the Inquisitor nods in agreement. Cullen goes back up the stairs to his right, the Inquisitor to the left. He finds a spare high table and leans against the pillar beside it. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself. "Commander Cullen?" Opening his eyes reveals Alistair. Cullen's breath hitches upon seeing him close. He gathers himself quickly, standing upright he says "King Alistair"

Alistair snorts, with a wave of his hand he says "Oh please, just Alistair"

Cullen smiles shyly "Ok, Alistair"

"If you don't mind me being so forward how did you join the Inquisition?"

Cullen's eyes become slightly distant "Cassandra found me at Kirkwall and offered me role as commander of the Inquisition's forces. Nothing was holding me in Kirkwall so I said yes"

"And how do you find it? Your role as Commander of the Inquisition when compared to being Knight-Commander of the Templars?"

"It's better. Being with this group feels better, actually feels like a family rather than troops marching off to fight mages"

Alistair nods

"How did you fare from being a Grey Warden to being King?"

Alistair laughs "Not well, not even now. I honestly wanted to kill the Hero when they assigned me as King" he shakes his head, a fond smile adoring his face. "But having Teagan here helps" he smiles at Cullen now. Comfortable silence envelopes them as Alistair moves to stand on the opposite side of the small table. After a few moments Alistair speaks up "Oh Maker I've forgotten my manners, Teagan wouldn't be happy" Cullen looks over at him in question "How is the party to you?"

Cullen gives him a bemused smile "The decorations are nice, atmosphere pleasant" he eyes grow a little more serious "And the company isn't bad either" Alistair's eyes goes wide and his face a little pink. He looks over his shoulder to see if anyone was behind him, wondering if Cullen was talking about someone else. Looking back at Cullen he says "I have to agree with that" They share a look, and a smile. Cullen is the first to make the bold move, he leans on the small table so his face is much closer to Alistair "It would be an honour if you'd make some time to go on a date with me"

Alistair leans on the table too so their faces are only a breath apart "I'd love to"


End file.
